Reescrita:La nueva generacion ninja
by yohf
Summary: Las aventuras de los hijos de los ninjas d la cuarta guerra ninja Blog donde estoy subiendo tambien la historia y diseño de personajes
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a casa Naru.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se había acabado la guerra ninja, ahora Konoha estaba siendo dirigida por el Sexto Hokage todos los ninjas que habían participado en la guerra habían crecido y ahora había comenzado el tiempo de que llegara una nueva generación de ninjas.

Se veía a una peli rosa paseando por las calles de la aldea con una mano en su abultado vientre, al lado de la peli rosa venia un chico de pelo amarillo y ojos azules todos los de la aldea sabían que era el portador del Kyubi, los dos venían tomados de las manos hacia el hospital de la aldea cuando ven saliendo a Kurenai y la pequeña Mirai la cual al ver a la pareja sale corriendo hacia ellos.

-Naruto-oniisan.-grito Mirai abrazando las piernas de Naruto el cual la toma en brazos.

-Hola Mirai-chan.-saluda Naruto haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

-Mirai vámonos tenemos que ir a casa.-Kurenai se acerco a la pareja sonriéndoles en forma de saludo.

-Hai okaasan.-le contesto a su madre cuando estuvo en el piso tomo la mano de su madre.-Byebye Naruto-oniisan, Sakura-oneesan.-les dijo despidiéndose con su pequeña manita.

Sakura y Naruto entraron al hospital para ver a Tsunade que revisaría a Sakura, en cuanto estuvieron con Tsunade los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos porque no sabían si ya era hora de que llegara el heredero del clan Uzumaki Haruno, al término de la revisión Tsunade ve a la pareja.

-Bueno chicos al parecer este pequeño ya quiere conocerlos.-les sonrió Tsunade a la pareja que estaban tomados de la mano.

Tsunade los acompaño para que Sakura se internara en el hospital, mientras Naruto fue a avisarle al Sexto Hokage que no podría hacer ninguna misión ese día; al llegar a la oficina del Hokage Naruto toco a la puerta.

-Adelante.-escucho que le decían desde adentro.

-Hokage-sama.-Naruto entro apresurado a la oficina y sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-alzo la vista de los documentos el hombre de pelo blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

-Hoy no puedo hacer ninguna misión.-Naruto le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-Seré papá Kakashi-sensei.-Naruto dijo en voz alta y se fue acercando a la ventana de la oficina.-Me tengo que ir Hokage-sama.-lo dijo saltando por la ventana y despidiéndose con una sonría en su cara.

Naruto regreso al hospital corriendo para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su querida Sakura-chan, los dos se veían a los ojos mientras a Sakura le iban dando las contracciones un poco más fuerte tomaba la mano de su amado Naruto, el cual solo sonreía para tratar de tranquilizar a Sakura; sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían estado en la habitación Naruto no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído a Sakura ya fuera para darle fuerzas o para tranquilizarla sin que los dos se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaban en su burbuja solamente ellos dos, fue cuando escucharon un pequeño lloriqueo que los saco de su burbuja, Naruto volteo a ver a Tsunade la cual estaba cargando un pequeño bultito que acerco a Sakura para que viera a su pequeño bebe.

-Es un niño bastante sano.-les dijo Tsunade mientras ponía a un lado de Sakura al pequeño bebe que lloriqueaba.

Sakura al ver a su pequeño le acaricio su mejilla sonriendo pone su mirada un instante en la de Naruto el que estaba llorando por la felicidad de ya ser padre, Sakura vuelve a poner la mirada en su bebe que se había calmado con el solo toque de su madre.

-Naruto.-dijo Sakura sin dejar de ver a su niño y acariciando su mejilla con cuidado.

-Hai, Sakura-chan.-le contesto un poco confundido se le quedo viendo como negaba con su cabeza para luego lo viera a los ojos.

-Así se llamara.-le dijo Sakura sonriendo y volviendo a poner su mirada en su pequeño.

-HAI.-dijo Naruto en voz alta feliz riendo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de unos minutos de haber arreglado la habitación donde había nacido el heredero de los Uzumaki Haruno, Sakura no había dejado de mirar a su bebe que ahora estaba pacíficamente dormido en brazos de su madre, Naruto se había sentado a un lado de su querida Sakura-chan viendo a su pequeño niño dormir sin dejar de sonreír y de vez en cuando darle un beso en los labios a su querida Sakura-chan, se escucha que tocan a la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante.-dijo Naruto en voz alta viendo hacia la puerta.

En la puerta estaban Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Naruto y Sakura les regresaron la sonrisa en forma de saludo los padres de Sakura entraron a la habitación viendo el pequeño bultito en los brazos de su hija.

-Mamá, papá quiero que conozcan a su nieto.-dijo Sakura viéndolos como se acercaban para ver a su pequeño.

-Ohh cariño es tan hermoso.-Mebuki le dijo a su hija que le había dado a su pequeño para que lo cargara un momento.

-Y bien como se llama mi nieto.-Kizashi pregunto al ver al pequeño bebe con pelo amarillo como su padre.-Espero que le hayan puesto alguno de los nombre que propuse.-dijo sonriente y bromeando.

-No papá.-le dijo Sakura teniendo de vuelta a su pequeño bebe en brazos.

En eso se escucha de nuevo un toque en la puerta, Sakura le sonríe a Naruto el cual va a abrir la puerta por la que entran todos sus amigos ninjas entraron para conocer al nuevo integrante ninja de la pequeña familia Uzumaki Haruno.

-Konichiwa Sakura-chan.-saludaron todas las chicas entrando a la habitación algunas con sus pequeños bebes en brazos.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja por la llegada del primogénito de esta familia, Sakura y Naruto no paraban de reír y sonreír por las loqueras y cosas que decían sus amigos o el padre de Sakura hasta que llegaron Iruka y Kakashi para conocer al nuevo ninja de Konoha.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto finalmente Kakashi viendo al pequeño niño en brazos de su madre jugando con el dedo de su padre.

-Bueno chicos queremos presentarles a.-comenzó Sakura y vio a Naruto que sonreía sin que su hijo soltara el dedo de su padre.

-Naruto Uzumaki Haruno.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo viendo a su pequeño bebe.

-Le diremos Naru.-finalizo Naruto y cargo a su hijo el cual comenzó a reír cuando lo levanto en el aire a su niño.

Todos los presentes volvieron a felicitar a la pareja, llegada la noche todos los invitados se fueron retirando dejando a los nuevos padres y al pequeño descansar, Naruto no había quitado su mano de su niño que el cual tenía tan aferrado uno de los dedos de su padre, Sakura se había quedado dormida por todas las visitas que habían tenido ese día Naruto sin querer despertar a su querida Sakura-chan se acomodó a su lado en la cama de hospital acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a su niño.

-Bienvenido a casa Naru.-le susurro bajito dejando un beso en la mejilla del bebe que estaba profundamente dormido.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura dándole un beso en su frente y la abrazo hacia el para dormir los tres juntos sin dejar que su sonrisa se fuera Naruto se quedó dormido feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El Séptimo Hokage.

Habían pasado ya unos dos años desde el nacimiento del primogénito de Naruto y Sakura, el pequeño Naru hace unos días había cumplido los 2 años y les había dado a sus padres un gran susto al ver que daba sus primeros pasos ahora nadie lo podía parar.

Durante estos dos años que habían pasado Naruto y Sakura se habían tenido que acostumbrar a los pequeños lloriqueos de su pequeño bebe que daba durante la noche ya fuera pidiendo un cambio de pañal o su comida, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera dormido nada durante la noche ellos no dejaban de hacer sus obligaciones como ninjas.

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles para la pareja y para la aldea ya que el pequeño Naru tenía unos pulmones que cada vez que lloraba se podría decir que despertaba a toda la aldea, toda la aldea desde que se supo que había nacido el primogénito de la pareja Uzumaki Haruno esperaban que el pequeño fuera un poco más calmado que su padre pero habían pensado mal; durante esos primeros meses todos los amigos de la pareja iban a visitarlos seguidamente junto con sus bebes o algunas de las chicas embarazadas esperando por sus hijos.

Cuando el pequeño Naru tenía un año estaba en brazos de su tío Sasuke que también tenía a su hijo Itachi, el cual era dos meses más grande que Naru; Naru busco con su mirada a su madre al no encontrarla decidió en buscar a su padre cuando lo hubo ubicado con su mirada Naru lanzo sus bracitos en dirección a su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo unos documentos de la nueva misión que tendría junto con Sasuke y Sai, Naru trato de llamar la atención de su padre para que lo llevara donde su madre, pero al ver que su padre no le ponía atención y su tío no lo dejaba en el suelo para que fuera gateando donde su padre decidió hacer algo mas ya que estaba desesperado.

-Otosan.-grito Naru desesperado porque su padre le pusiera atención.

Los dos adultos que estaban en la sala pusieron su vista en el pequeño que había gritado mientras que las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina al escuchar el grito fueron a la sala donde vieron al pequeño Naru con sus bracitos en dirección a Naruto y siguió gritando la primera palabra que había dicho el pequeño de la familia Uzumaki Haruno, Naruto se acercó a donde estaba su hijo y lo tomo en brazos sosteniéndolo en el aire cuando el pequeño comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si así es Naru yo soy otosan.-le dijo Naruto feliz y sonriéndole a su pequeño que después lo abrazo.

-Otosan.-dijo el pequeño Itachi viendo a su padre que le había dejado de poner atención así que Naru vio a su padre y siguió gritando la única palabra que sabía decir, así los dos niños comenzaron a pelear para ver quién era el que conseguía que le pusieran más atención los adultos solamente fueron para comenzar a reír por la riña de los dos pequeños.

Sakura no había quitado su sonrisa desde que había escuchado a su pequeño decir su primera palabra, se acercó a Naruto y a su hijo el cual lanzo sus bracitos hacia ella y lo cargo dándole un beso en su frente y sonriéndole.

-Te amo mi pequeño príncipe.-le susurro a su niño que comenzó a bostezar al igual que el pequeño Itachi.

Las dos mujeres llevaron a los pequeños a la habitación de Naru donde los colocaron en los dos moisés que les habían regalado sus amigos, Karin le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño Itachi y Sakura le dio un beso a su pequeño Naru, las dos mujeres volvieron a la cocina para terminar la cena de esa noche.

Cuando el pequeño Naru cumplió los dos años todos los amigos de sus padres habían venido a festejarlo hasta Gaara siendo el Kazekage y su esposa Hinata con sus dos pequeños niños que venían desde la aldea de la arena, todos los niños estaban aprendiendo a caminar o algunos como el pequeño Itachi y Shikadai que ya caminaban no dejaban que sus padres estuvieran relajados, Naru se encontraba en medio de la sala de la casa buscando a su abuelo Iruka cuando lo hubo ubicado que estaba con su tío Konohamaru hablando Naru puso un puchero al ver que se encontraba muy lejos, así que Naru decidió que era hora de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el Naru se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y al estar bien parado dio su primer pasito un poco desconfiado pero al ver que no se caía dio otro más, todos los presentes en la sala o los que habían visto al pequeño niño ponerse de pie comenzaron a animarlo Naru solamente siguió su camino, Iruka al ver hacia donde se dirigía Naru se puso a la altura del pequeño y abrió sus brazos para recibir al pequeño niño pero cuando le faltaba pocos pasos a Naru para llegar con Iruka sin querer perdió el equilibrio dándose un buen golpe en la cara comenzando a llorar Iruka lo levanto rápidamente.

-Shhhhhh tranquilo Naru.-le comenzó a decir Iruka sobándole la espaldita al pequeño, Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a él para ayudarlo a tranquilizar a su pequeño mientras los demás sonreían por haber visto los primeros pasos del pequeño Uzumaki Haruno.

-Shhhhhh ya paso cariño.-Sakura le acaricio su cabeza a su pequeño.

-Okaasan.-sollozo el pequeño lanzando sus bracitos a su madre la cual lo recibió y continúo tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño.

Si todo eso había pasado durante estos dos años que habían pasado Naruto y Sakura estaban muy felices con su pequeño bebe que día a día iba creciendo, pero también estaban muy felices porque hoy en la aldea iba a haber una gran celebración.

En la aldea todos estaban arreglando todo para que esa misma tarde se diera el anuncio del nuevo Hokage, Naruto estaba en la oficina recibiendo las ultimas indicaciones para recibir el título de Hokage, Sakura tenía en brazos a su pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos en cuanto estuvieron listos los últimos detalles de la celebración toda la aldea estaba reunida en la plaza central esperando ver salir al Sexto Hokage, en cuanto salió el Sexto Hokage toda la aldea comenzó a aplaudir al instante que el Sexto Hokage se aclaró un poco la garganta para hablar.

-Como todo el mundo ya sabe yo dejare mi cargo como Hokage para darle paso a la generación de ninjas que lucharon arduamente en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.-el Sexto Hokage quitándose el sombrero dejando ver su pelo blanco.-Ahora les presento al Séptimo Hokage.-dijo de nuevo dejando pasar a su antiguo estudiante.

En el balcón apareció Naruto con la túnica de Hokage sonriendo con su típica sonrisa, vio a Kakashi que le estaba entregando el sombrero de Hokage para que se lo pusiera, Naruto se colocó el sombrero y vio a toda la aldea.

-Les presento al Séptimo Hokage.-se escuchó la voz de Kakashi.

Toda la aldea comenzó a aplaudir pero por todo el escándalo que había Naru se despertó de su pequeña siesta llorando en brazos de su madre, Sakura comenzó a arrullar a su niño para tranquilizarlo y que volviera a dormir un poco mas Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba así que se acerco a su mujer y a su hijo, Naruto cogió a su hijo en brazos para comenzar a arrullarlo sin dejar de ver a su pequeño que comenzaba a tranquilizarse con solo ver a los ojos de su padre y a la enorme sonrisa que no había quitado durante todo el día que se haría el anuncio de que seria el Séptimo Hokage.

-Arigato Sakura-chan.-Naruto le susurró al oído a su Sakura-chan y le dio un beso.

Toda la aldea comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo viendo a la familia de su nuevo Hokage saludando a todos.


End file.
